Twins of the nine tailed fox
by luckystargirl
Summary: Lucy and Naruto were twins when they were born so each got of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of them. Lucy after finding out the truth about her brother decides to leave fairy tail. So how will her new life be like with her brother. read to find out


Lucy sighed as she sipped on her favorite strawberry milkshake enjoying the flavor that entered her mouth as she sighed in happiness. She had decided that today was the day she would go back to her real home and quit the guild. The guild was her home yes, but recently things seemed to have changed. Lucy just wasn't needed anymore she wasn't exciting as she was before to the guild. Lucy just wasn't the new girl anymore so she wasn't any different from anyone and her team loved her but she was the weakest link. Also that Lisanna had returned and everyone was back to her so was the new one or the one who had returned she was where everyone attention was focused it didn't bother Lucy it wasn't anyone's fault that she wasn't as interesting anymore. Lucy at least let them believe that she wasn't going to let them see what her and her twin brother had to live with for the rest of their lives. This was a surprise too since Lucy had just found out about her twins bother from a letter she found written to her from both Jude and Layla her step parents. Lucy was going to meet her bother very soon well as soon as she left to start her new life with him. Lucy's thoughts were cut short as the guild started having another fight among themselves 'idiots' was all Lucy thought as she made her way out of the crowd unhurt. Lucy looked upon the steps as she made her way carefully up the stairs as her heart began to beat faster at the thoughts of leaving. 'Thump thump' was all Lucy heard as her foot met each and every step before making it to the top of the stairs and walking towards the master's office. As she reached the door her breathing almost stopped but she willed herself to knock and slowly breathe out and in. "Master may I come in?" she asked as her voice seemed to shake just a bit. "Yes my child" the answer she received as she sat herself down in front of her soon to be old master. She slowly took a breath in as her eyes filled with a new born determination "Master I would like to leave the guild" Lucy said as her heart seemed to stop for a split second as she waited for his reaction. The master's eyes seemed to bug out as he heard the new information before his eyes went back to normal but held a small hint of sadness. "Why ever so my child?" master asked hoping for an answer to the questions in his head. "Master it's just not the same as before and I'd like to see someone I've missed for a very long time plus the guild doesn't need me they got Lisanna for their attention" Lucy said her voice coming out sweet and understanding as her reason let Master know that no one was upsetting her to leave. Master sighed as he knew what he had to do now and that was to let one of his child go. Master smiled at Lucy a sweet smile as he took Lucy's hand and erased her mark with a look of gloom in his eyes. Once the mark was gone Lucy stood from her chair as she walked over to Master to give him one last hug before waving goodbye. As Master waved back a sad smile adoring his face as Lucy closed the door to his office. Tears fell slowly down his face as he cried that he will be missing Lucy and he wished her the best as he knew she probably wasn't coming back. Lucy walked down the steps her feet making the only sound to her the 'tap, tap, tap' from her footsteps as she made it down. Lucy looked around as she saw Mira at the bar talking and smiling with everyone. Natsu and Lisanna laughing as well as Lisanna hugging him well they together picked out a new mission at the mission board. Erza blushing madly as she talked to Mira at the bar well Mira had a smirk held on her face. Gray was trying to remove Juvia from him as she held a death grip on him hearts in her eyes as she spoke words of love. Levy reading a book next to Gajeel who was shoving piles of metal in his mouth Panterlily shaking his head at his master and friends. Happy was trying to woo Carla who was trying to talk to Wendy while she was in a conversation with Cana who at the moment was way drunk and was drinking even more. Lucy was going to miss these guys a lot but for now she had to get moving to her new start and hopefully meet her brother soon.


End file.
